of dumplings and unwanted love
by pancoon-chan and panda
Summary: some things are better left hidden, especially when you have an overprotective teammate and a nosy sister. she tries to get them together. he tries to brake them apart. jealousy blooms ... as well as something else? kankuroxtenten [Fin]
1. Welcomes

**Of Dumplings and Unwanted Love**

_**Pancoon-chan: Konichiwa!!**_

_**Tenten: Hi!!**_

_**Kankuro: Hn…**_

**_PC: kankuro! You're supposed to be the good guy here, you gotta act like it! Gosh…_**

_**Neji: hey… you said I was the good guy!!**_

_**Kankuro: Ha!! Fat chance girly man!!**_

_**Neji: ooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhh!!!! I'm gonna tell on you!!**_

_**PC: eh? I thought you were supposed to be mister macho, neji…**_

_**Neji: my counselor said that violence is bad for my self esteem.**_

_**Tenten: oK then… good to know?**_

**_Kankuro: hahaha!! You see a councilor? What a loser!_**

**_Neji: hey! That's not nice! – Pouts –_**

_**Kankuro: oh god… this is my big rival? Thanks missy miss pancoon!!**_

**_Tenten: Ok… this is gonna take a while… so why don't you read the nice story about how this all started? Ttfn!!_**

_**Pancoon-chan: first chappie!!**_

**Chapter 1 meetings and greetings**

**- Tenten -**

**She hated to lose. She hated to lose at anything, which was a problem since she would never back down from a challenge. She had lost a bet with her friend ino. She had lost when ino had bet that tenten could not spar with neji in a dress. She was right. Tenten scowled. **

"**Now what do I have to do since I lost?" mumbled the unhappy 13 year old girl. **

"**Hmm… let's see her. There are so _many _options!" Ino grinned and tossed her long blonde hair**

**Tenten rolled her eyes.**

"**Come on; tell me what hell you have in store for me. I no you're dieing to"**

"**Ok ok… since you lost our little bet, you have to make the beds next time we have guests in the tower."**

"**That's it?" tenten asked, surprised.**

"**Yup, that's it! I absolutely despise making beds!" replied ino.**

**Just at that moment, lee jumped out of nowhere saying "tsunade-sama would like all the occupants of the genin tower to report to her office immediately!" he cried and they all dashed to the hokage's tower.**

**with kankuro -**

"**Remind me again why we're going all the way to konoha?" groaned kankuro.**

"**Stop complaining for once in your life!" snapped temari.**

**He really pissed her off sometimes.**

"**You know why we're going!"**

"**Why? To see your boyfriend, oh what's his face…? Shikamaru!" kankuro replied smugly.**

**Temari turned red with rage and embarrassment **

"**I'm gonna kick your-"**

"**Shut up" interrupted Gaara.**

"**You're giving me a headache"**

**They shut their mouths and glared daggers at each other. A few minutes later temari announced. "We're almost there"**

"**Hn" scoffed kankuro when they reached the gates. When the guards asked to see their passes, Gaara stepped foreword and said "I am the kazekage of the sand, here on hokage tsunade's request." The guards opened the gates and the sand siblings passed into konoha.**

**- with tenten –**

"**What is it, tsunade-sama?" asked naruto once all the genin and shikamaru were assembled. **

"**I have called you here to tell you that the kazekage and his siblings will be here to help reconstruct konahgakure, so please do not attack if you see sand village shinobi walking these halls. The kazekage says that he is in debt to konoha after the misunderstanding with orochimaru. He says that the sand village will do whatever they can to help konoha." **

**All of them were shocked. Gaara had offered to help konoha? It had only been a year since the chunin exams, had he really changed that much? They all snapped out of deep thought when tsunade said "tenten, ino, sakura, and Hinata, you will make temari's room up in the spare 2 story tower room." After the orochimaru incident, all the genin and chunin were require to live in the tower next to the hokage's. And the rest of you can make up the room for kankuro. You are to set up the rooms before they arrive today. Dismissed." Tsunade shooed them out of her office. The kazekage would be staying in her tower, as was the custom.**

"**Do you really think that Gaara has changed so much?" asked sakura, still shocked.**

"**Why are you asking me, forehead girl?" ino scowled as she swept temari's floor.**

"**I wasn't asking you, ino-pig" sakura seethed.**

**Tenten sighed. "Have you ever seen them get along?" she asked Hinata.**

**The shy girl shook her head.**

"**Alright, the work is done, so can you please stop fighting?" asked Hinata in a quiet voice.**

**The two girls opened their mouths to protest but thought better of it and shut up.**

"**So, if Gaara has changed so much, do you think kankuro and temari have, too?" asked tenten in an attempt to start a conversation.**

"**I don't know. It's a possibility. I hope so…" said sakura.**

"**So do I" said tenten, grimacing as she remembered how temari had mercilessly beaten the stuffing out of her at the chunin exams.**

**At that moment, naruto ran up the stairs screaming "their here!" and he ran back down. The four girls followed him to the entrance hall to show temari her room. **

"**Where are they?" asked ino impatiently.**

"**They are just outside-"lee was cut off by a feminine voice roaring**

"**Kankuro, you BAKKA!!!!" and a male voice screaming back**

"**It's not my fault!! If you had just carried your own bags this wouldn't have happened!!"**

**Temari stormed in looking furious followed by a very pissed off looking kankuro. Temari caught sight of the four girls and the older girl exclaimed**

"**Oh my god!! It's been so long since I've talked to a girl!! I think kankuro repels them all with his make-up!" she smirked.**

"**It's not make up, god damnit! It's paint! P-A-I-N-T!!! PAINT!!" he roared. Temari rolled her eyes. "Whatever doll boy" she said**

"**Hurry up and bring my bags!"**

**Kankuro scowled and dragged her bags up the stairs as he followed the girls up the **

**Stairs. Ino, sakura, Hinata, and temari got into a serious discussion about the latest **

**in desert fashion. Tenten, not being at all interested in mini skirts and tube tops, **

**lagged behind and fell into step with kankuro.**

"**Need any help with those?"**

**_End of chappie 1!!!!!!_**

_**Pancoon-chan: sorry to leave such a cliff hanger out there! But it will be followed up in the next chapter, so yeah…**_

_**Kankuro: yeah, we need to get to the part where i-**_

_**PC: no spoilers!**_

_**Tenten: yeah, kankuro, no spoilers!**_

_**PC: so… I guess that's it then!!**_

_**Kankuro: until the next time**_

_**Tenten: see you next chapter!!**_

_**Pancoon-chan: damn! You took all the good ones!! Oh, well I guess… Peace out!!**_


	2. Stay away

_**Pancoon-chan: Konichiwa!!**_

_**Kankuro: sup**_

_**Tenten: Hi HI!! I hope you like the new chapter! I know I do - giggle –**_

_**Kankuro – blushes –**_

_**Temari: am I missing something important here?**_

_**Pancoon-chan: uuhhhhhh… no! of course not! What ever would make you think that, heh heh…**_

_**Temari: - looks suspicious – oK then, if you say so…**_

_**Pancoon-chan: um… well… uh… read the god damn chapter already!!**_

**Chappie 2**

**- With kankuro -**

**He saw the girl with brunette buns on her head sigh and fall into step next to him. She was pretty, with her shiny brown hair, tan skin, and chocolaty eyes. Very pretty.**

"**need any help with those?" she asked.**

"**nah, I got it." He replied.**

"**ok, well I'm tenten" she said.**

"**I'm kankuro" he said back.**

"**hey, aren't you that girl temari crushed in the chunin exams?" he asked.**

**Tenten winced. "yup, that was me" she said, grimacing at the memory.**

"**you were pretty good with weapons"**

"**thanks, you were good with puppets, if I recall." She said.**

"**yeah, but they're not _just_ puppets, they're the ultimate weapons. Every part is detachable and has at least one weapon on it, but usually two or three." He explained. Tenten's eyes widened.**

"**really? That's so cool! You have to sho me some time!" she said enthusiastically.**

**Kankuro was surprised. This was the first time someone other than himself was interested in the puppets.**

"**tenten, come on! We have to show temari her room!" said ino. Tenten rolled her eyes and said "catch you later kankuro!" she waved and followed the other girls. **

"**see ya!" he said back. Kankuro shook hi head. this was turning out to be avery interesting day after all.**

**- with tenten - **

"**hey tenten, what were you doing with my brother?" asked temari curiously.**

"**oh nothing, just talking" tenten replied.**

**Temari raised an eyebrow but said no more.**

"**so how do you like the room?" asked sakura, changing the subject.**

"**it's wonderful" said temari, beaming. "how about this, I'll tell you when I'm done unpacking then we can go shopping!" temari exclaimed.**

"**no thanks, I'm going to train with kankuro." Said tenten.**

"**oh…!" temari smirked.**

**Tenten rolled her eyes. "it's not like that. See you guys later!" she said, and headed off to her room.**

**- with kankuro -**

"**where have you been?" lee asked kankuro.**

"**lugging temari's 12 fucking suit cases up 8 flights of stairs. Women are so troublesome."**

"**tell me about it" shikamaru said lazily.**

"**would you like help unpacking?" lee offered.**

"**nah, I'm good, thanks. But isn't that girl tenten on your team?" he asked.**

"**yes, she is. Why do you ask?"**

"**I just met her on the stairs and she seemed interesting enough" he replied casually.**

"**stay away from tenten." Said a voice behind him.**

**Kankuro whirled around to see neji staring at him coldly. "and why should I do that?" sneered kankuro.**

"**because if you don't, you will see why most avoid conflict with me." Said neji icily, and he walked away.**

"**what's his problem? Are they like together or something?" kankuro asked.**

"**what? Neji and tenten? No! he's just a little protective of her, that's all. But still, that does not give him the right to say what he did. I will go speak with him right now."**

"**nah, that's alright." Said kankuro as lee was about to walk off.**

"**oK…"**

**when kankuro was done unpacking, he decided to go see if tenten wanted to train together. He wanted to see if she had gotten any better since they had last met. He yawned lazily as he made his way up the stairs to her room. When tenten opened her door, kankuro was slightly amused that she had to crane her head back to see his face.**

"**so, what brings you here?" the girl asked.**

"**well I'm done packing and bored out of my mind, so I thought I might take up on that offer to train. I want to see how good you've gotten since the exams." He replied.**

"**great! I'll get my weapons!" she said enthusiastically. When tenten got back, she exclaimed "come on! I'll show you the best training grounds in konoha!"**

"**geez, what were you doing in your room all this time? Counting the stitches in your carpet?"**

**tenten grimaced "close, I was arranging my weapons… again."**

**When they got to the training grounds, kankuro said "the first match, no weapons, genjutsu, or ninjustsu. Just taijustsu? Got it?"**

"**alright, but you better be prepared!" tenten grinned and attacked immediately.**

**Kankuro barely managed to avoid the punch but quickly counter attacked. She blocked and leaped into the air, attempting a back thrust kick. He dodged with the agility of a cat an attempted to execute a sweep kick, but tenten gracefully leaped back. But just as she landed, kankuro aimed a punch to her face. Not having enough time to react, tenten felt his fist connect with her jaw and she flew backwards.**

**- with tenten -**

**she stood up and wiped a trickle of blood from the corner of her mouth. It was on. She clenched her fists and ran right at him. Her braced himself for impact, but at the last moment, tenten flew over him and tackled kankuro from behind. He crashed to the ground but quickly scrambled up to regain his dignity. The fight continued like this for who knows how long, each using every possible advantage until the sun began to sink into the horizon. Kankuro leaped into the air towards her and as she prepared to dodge, kankuro disappeared and reappeared next to her. He faked a punch, but with the last of his energy, kankuro swept tenten off her feet and pinned her to the ground. The fight was over and they were both panting from exertion. She noticed his face so close to hers that she could feel his warm breath on her neck. She blushed, not because they were so close, but because it felt so right to be near him like this.**

**- with kankuro -**

**wow. In this light, tenten looked even more amazing. He couldn't take his eyes off her. He couldn't move. He could barely even breathe. It felt so shockingly perfect just to be here like this with her right now. He saw her blush and released his grip on her. When they sat up, kankuro said "you've gotten better. I'm impressed. Maybe some day you'll be as good as me!" he grinned.**

**Tenten scowled." Your very arrogant for a boy who plays with dolls!" she snickered.**

**It was kankuro's turn to scowl. " THEY-ARE-NOT-DOLLS!!!!!" he thundered. **

"**ok, ok, puppets" she rolled her eyes.**

**As they made their way back to the tower, tenten and kankuro continued this banter, each one secretly enjoying it.**

**When tenten got to her floor, neji appeared beside her.**

"**where have you been?" neji demanded.**

"**pout training with kankuro, why?" she asked.**

"**stay away from him. I don't trust that guy." With that, neji walked away.**

**Tenten was angry. Neji was always trying to control her life.**

"**I can do whatever the hell I want!" she yelled after him, and stormed into her room.**

**- with kankuro -**

"**home so late?" temari said.**

"**I was with tenten" kankuro scowled.**

"**Oh, I see now…" temari grinned mischievously.**

"**not like that! God…"**

"**your right, your right. Who would want to go out with you? I mean, you wear make up for gad sake!" she snickered.**

"**I'll have you know, there are plenty of gils who would go out with me!" cried kankuro indignantly.**

**Temari rolled her eyes. "sure kankuro, sure…"**

**He scowled again. "I'm going to sleep." He mumble, and made his way to his room.**

**All night the only thing kankuro could think about was how close he had been to tenten and how good it had felt. Maybe temari was right. Maybe he did have feelings for her… NO!! kankuro shook his head. He couldn't think like this. she was just a training partner… just a training partner… or was she?**

**_Pancoon-chan: sorry for the massive cliff hanger! I like to keep my readers in suspense! Also, sorry for not updating in so long! I haven't been able to get on the computer (damn American merchandise!) and also, I'd like to give a special thanks to _**

_**Anjiska**_

_**Thunderwolf16**_

_**weaponsmistress**_

**_And Michelle ()_**

_**For my first reviews ever!! I really appreciate the time and effort! XD**_

**_Kankuro: I told you this chapter was good!_**

_**Tenten: still the next we ac-**_

_**Pancoon-chan: shut up! I already told you! No spoilers! God damn anime…**_

_**Tenten: - pouts – aww! Meanie!!**_

_**Panda: damnit pancoon-chan! Stop leaving me out of the goddamn stories!**_

_**Pancoon-chan: ok, ok… stupid other person I share an account with…**_

_**Panda: - sticks tongue out – evil british person!**_

_**PC: - gasp – did you just insult the brits?!?!?!**_

_**Panda: maybe I did… maybe I didn't!**_

_**PC: your going down, bitch!**_

_**Panda: bring it, asshole!**_

_**PC: - tackles panda –**_

_**Temari: well, I guess it's up to me to end this thing, while they have their little cat fight. So… till next time!**_

_**Tenten: see you next chapter!**_

_**Kankuro: shit! Peace out…!**_


	3. IMPORTANT NOTE!

**IMPORTANT NOTE!**

**Hi hi!! This is a note to all of my fans/readers/people that have no lives and decide to read this fic because their boyfriends dumped them on Valentines Day and made out with 3 different girls on the same day!!!!! (not that my personal life is important)**

**Moving on… hi! First off, I would like to give a HUGE thanks to… dun duh dun… WEAPONSMISTRESS!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thanks so much for the great reviews! I never thought anyone would really like my story, but hours after the second chapter came out, you were writing a review! Most people don't know how much a single review makes me feel! To all of those who read my story thank you so much! I really appreciate the effort!**

**Next thing… to those who like the story… rejoice!!! I have all the chapter through four written out! Now all I have to do is type them! Ugh! But rest assured, the chapters are written! Look forward to fluff and jealousy and all sorts of other stuff!! **

**Another thing… sorry for the outrageous cliff hangers! If you like the way this story is going, check everyday for updates! They will be here!**

**One last thing… new stories! Sasukextemari one is coming up and there is one where an OC is tezaring (can't spell for crap) the fuck out of sasuke because she thinks he's a power hungry bastard! yay!! Lots of romance… also, be warned! I frequently practice the killing of main characters! But do not worry, sometimes they come back! If you hate sad love stories, then a)shut the hell up and keep it to yourself, b) don't read the stuff I write, or c) write flames! But do not worry, there will be no deaths in this, or any upcoming kankuro fanfics! I wouldn't do that to my awesome readers!**

**So… that's it! I hope you enjoy the rest of the story!! Toodle-pip and all that british nonesens!!**


	4. Dumplings

_**Pancoon-chan: Konichiwa!!!**_

_**Panda: Snoochie Poochies!!! ( greetings my friends foul readers)**_

_**Kankuro: yo…**_

_**Tenten: Hi!!**_

_**Temari: sup**_

_**Neji: back off you sons of bitches**_

_**Temari: someone's pissy today…**_

_**Neji: fuck off! My life's my own business, as tenten so greatly puts it! – glares viciously at kankuro –**_

_**Tenten: back off**_

_**Kankuro: …**_

_**Temari: once again, I feel like I'm missing something…**_

_**Panda: uh… - points at PC – ask her! She's the author!!!**_

_**Temari: - raises eyebrow at PC –**_

_**PC: - scowls – it's my duty as an author and a reader NOT TO GIVE SPIOLERS!!!! So… read the damn story if you want to know so bad!!!!!!!!!!**_

**Chappie 3**

**The next morning, kankuro awoke with a yawn. It was a new day and a new chance to see tenten. He yawned again as he headed down the stairs in just his PJ bottoms and with no make up or hat. He immediately froze as he saw temari, ino, sakuro, Hinata, and tenten sitting in the living room laughing. "what the fuck temari?! You didn't tell me people were gonna be here!" he searched franticly for something to cover his face. Showing people what he looked like was not his thing.**

**Sakura, ino, Hinata, and tenten were staring at him, thinking hard. Who was this guy? Then it hit tenten.**

"**kankuro?!"**

"**yeah?"**

**- with tenten -**

**Oh my god! Kankuro?! No way! So this was what he looked like without the kitty ears and make up! Wow, he's hot! Thought tenten. Kankuro had messy brown hair that reflected his personality completely and beautiful forest green eyes. His skin was nicely tanned and he was perfectly toned. Wow. "I wondered what you were hiding all this time!" she cried. Tenten glanced at ino and sakura. Oh great, they were drooling. Nice.**

"**yup" he said distractedly. "hey temari, what's for breakfast?" he said.**

"**pancakes why?"**

"**because I'm hungry, why else?" he said, and scratched the back of his head.**

"**yeah well, you'll have to wait because I need to take a shower"**

**kankuro scowled. "fine, but make it quick!" he said impatiently. With that, he went over and flopped down on the couch that temari had been sitting on. **

"**so… long time no see?" said ino.**

**Sakura shot her a look that could kill.**

"**Yup… so tenten, what's new with you?" he asked.**

"**oh, nothing much. I was just looking at some new weapons and saw this awesome new one. It's called the demon windmill shuriken!" she said enthusiastically. To her surprise, kankuro looked genuinely interested. For some reason a lot of people just didn't care about weapons anymore, so it was good to find someone who did.**

**Sakura and ino scowled. They were not going to give up kankuro so easily.**

"**so kankuro, why do you wear the hat and paint? I mean, yo could have any girl in suna if you wanted." Ino said sweetly.**

**He just looked at her and said to tenten, "that's why." He rolled his eyes, which made him look even hotter, if that's possible.**

**Ino glared at her.**

**Sakura scowled. "why?" she asked stupidly.**

**Kankuro sighed. "because I hate it when girls fall all over me like you. I mean, it's cool if someone likes you, but it's just stupid when they know nothing about you." He said.**

**Tenten nodded.**

"**oh… ok" said ino, embarrassed. "it happens, I guess…"**

**A week passed and tenten grew to like kankuro even more. They trained every day together and had long conversations on the importance on kunai and chakra strings.**

**- with kankuro -**

**wow. Tenten was amazing. She was beautiful, talented, and above all, had a brain that she frequently used. He hated girls that just sat there and babbled nonsense. She was everything and more. They actually connected when they talked. On his 8th day in konoha, kankuro was walking up the many stairs of the tower when his sensitive ears heard faint footsteps. His cat like eyes spotted an irregular shadow to his left. "come out, whoever you are." He commanded.**

**Neji stepped from the shadows.**

"**what do you want?" Growled kankuro.**

"**stay away from tenten, this is your last warning." He sneered, and sank back into the shadows.**

**The next day, tenten and kankuro were walking home from a sparring session when tenten said, "I'm hungry"**

**Kankuro spotted a dumpling shop and said " come on, dinners on me" he grinned. Ever since that morning with tenten, ino, and sakura, kankuro had taken to going out without his make up and hat.**

"**you sure?" she asked.**

"**yup, I'm sure" he grinned again.**

**When they say down to eat at the counter/bar thingy they found out they both liked rice and dumplings. When they were done with the meal, tenten said "hurry! The managers coming! Act more coupl-ie!!"**

"**why?" asked kankuro, puzzled.**

"**well, the manager makes men pay less, women pay more, and charges next to nothing for couples, now hurry!"**

**kankuro quickly put his arm around tenten and she moved closer to him. The shop keeper was almost there and, without thinking, kankuro pressed his lips to hers.**

**- with tenten -**

**tenten was shocked when kankuro covered her lips with his, but she slowly sank into the kiss. His taste overwhelmed her as his tongue licked the rim of her mouth, asking permission to enter. She granted it and an explosion of taste and texture erupted as they began to explore each others mouths. **

**Then, a shocked and outraged voice bellowed, "tenten!"**

_**Pancoon-chan: so who is this mysterious intruder, and what quarrel does he have with tenten?**_

_**Panda: - scowls – why are you asking every one else? You're the author dammit!**_

_**PC: why do I share an account with you?**_

_**P: because I'm cool like that!**_

_**PC: - rolls eyes – oK then… well anyways sorry for the cliffy and sorry for not updating in so long! Well sea ya!**_

_**Kankuro: till next chapter**_

_**Tenten: byes!!**_

_**Temari: come back soon!**_

_**P: oh, fuck!! Peace out…**_


	5. Rage, Fury, Pain, and Choices

_**Pancoon-chan: Konichiwa!!**_

_**Kankuro: yo**_

_**Tenten: hi hi!!**_

_**Temari: sup**_

_**Gaara: why am I here?**_

_**PC: because I say so, dammit!!**_

_**Kankuro: someone's pissy today…**_

_**PC: yeah, well, blame panda!**_

_**Temari: oh god, what did she do this time?**_

_**PC: it's… free hugs day!! – shudders –**_

_**Gaara: - looks horrified-**_

_**Panda: - suddenly leaps up behind Gaara and gives him a giant bear hug –**_

_**Gaara: -twitches eye, screams, and runs away –**_

_**Temari: twitches eye – I think I'm scarred for life…**_

_**PC: moving on… here is the chapter you have all been waiting for… the last one that I have written but hopefully not the last one of this story… read it dammit! do I always have to tell you that? God…**_

**Chappie 4**

**Neji was furious. How could she just sit there and kiss him like that?! "I told you to stay away from him!" he thundered. A swarm of emotions came over him, most being anger, but others felt protective, and others a little hurt.**

**They broke apart and tenten stared at him in pure, unadulterated, loathing. "I can do whatever the hell I want to with my life!" she screamed back. The rest of the shop was quiet, waiting to see what happened next in this unexpected drama.**

"**get away from him tenten! You don't know what your saying!" eji said, calmer, but not much.**

"**you know what, neji!? I'm sick and tired of you trying to control my life!"**

**neji, infuriated, reached over and grabbed her wrist. Tenten cried out in pain. Suddenly, a stronger hand reached over and ripped his hand from hers.**

"**can't you see your hurting her?! Don't you ever touch tenten again!" hissed an enraged kankuro.**

**Neji turned his wrath to kankuro. "how dare you?! You've known her for barely a week!" he roared.**

"**let her do what she wants with her life! Only tenten can decide what's best for her!" thundered and equally furious kankuro.**

**Neji turned to tenten "so who's it gonna be? Me or this puppet freak?" he pointed an accusing finger at kankuro.**

**She looked at him with total defiance "kankuro, you bastard! I hate you!"**

**- with kankuro -**

**he hated neji. He hated him more than he had ever hated anyone before. When neji stormed out, tenten had buried her head in his chest and they stayed like that for a long time. Eventually, though, they started out towards the tower. And said their farewells for the night. Now, kankuro stormed up the stairs in a whirlwind of blind fury and rage. God help the next poor soul to piss him off.**

**Temari felt a disturbance. There was a horrendous storm of chakra flying up the stairs, and she suspected the worst case scenario, a very pissed off kazekage was paying a visit. She was utterly shocked when that chakra burst into the room in the form of and infuriated kankuro. His face was twisted into a look of such hatred and rage that temari had never seen before, not even on Gaara. "what's wrong?" she asked, genuinely concerned.**

"**neji" spat her brother, and raged into his room.**

**- with tenten -**

**the next day, tenten went over to see temari.**

"**hey tenten, do you know what happened with kankuro last night? When he came home I was really freaked out. He looked like he wanted to kill something. He said something about neji. Do you know what he has to do with anything?"**

"**yeah, I know what happened" tenten said bitterly. "you see-" she stopped when she saw kankuro. Tenten turned slightly pink. " good morning kankuro-kun." She said.**

**Since when did she call him kankuro-_kun_? Temari wondered.**

"**hey tenten-chan" he smiled. Kankuro wasn't wearing his hat or make up. He went over, sat next to tenten, and put an arm around her.**

**Temari's eyebrows shot up. "did I miss something?" she asked, already knowing the answer.**

"**oh, I think you could say that" kankuro grinned wolfishly.**

"**I was just about to tell her what happened last night." Kankuro's expression immediately darkened and his blood began to boil.**

"**ok, well go on. She has a right to know."**

"**ok, well, last night after training, we went to the dumpling shop. The owner there is very strange. He makes men pay less, women pay more, and charges almost nothing for couples. Kankuro said he would pay, so I wanted to help him out, so I told him to act more couple-ie. So the he put his arm around me and when the shop-keeper came he… he…" she hesitated and kankuro saved her the trouble of explaining by pressing his lips to hers. It was a quick kiss, but both pulled away bright pink, but smiling. **

"**oh! I get it! I'm so happy for you!" she exclaimed. And it was true, she was happy. Sure kankuro had amazing looks, but he purposely turned girls off with the make up and kitty ears because he didn't like the fuss. This was his first hint of a relationship. **

"**but that's not it.." tenten said quietly.**

**Temari's heart sank. She knew what was coming next.**

"**you see, neji saw us and started yelling. He made me choose between him and kankuro, and I… I chose kankuro." She said. Kankuro held he closer.**

"**oh… I'm so sorry. It must have been hard to choose between a teammate and kankuro." She said sympathetically. **

"**yeah..it was at first, but I think I made the right choice." She said.**

**Kankuro smiled like anyone had ever seen him smile before. For the first time in his life, kankuro was truly happy.**

_**Pancoon-chan: aww!! Isn't that cute!**_

_**Temari: - sniff – I'm so happy for you little bro! – hugs kankuro while he's drinking water (all that screaming hurt his throat). so when's the wedding?**_

_**Kankuro: - spews water and gags – who said anything about a wedding so soon?**_

**_PC: ok, I have a problem here. I don't know if this should be the end or not. Please send me reviews saying if you think this story should continue or not! I'm counting on you! So that's all the time we have, so till the next chapter (if there is one. I will post a note, announcing my decision in three days!_**

_**Temari: bye!**_

_**Kankuro: see ya!**_

_**Panda: toodles!**_

_**Tenten: aww! Peace out!**_


	6. Sorry!

**Important Note!!**

**Sorry, but I have decided not to continue the story due to the fact I got 1 review in 4 days and the sullen fact that I have no ideas whatsoever! But, you can read my other fanfic that's gonna come out soon! Once again, sorry! – Pancoon-chan**


End file.
